For My Matt
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: Originally called "Happy Anniversary" but I decided to make it a series of oneshots dedicated to my Matt so here you go. R&R. Fluffy goodness! MattxMello, MattMello, MelloMatt, MelloxMatt, MxM
1. Happy Anniversary

**Disclaimer:** If I was epic enough to own them, I'd also own Ouran, Naruto, Rosario Vampire, and a whole bunch of others.

**A/N:** For my Matt. I've seen so many stories that say "for my Matt" or "for my Mello" and I wanted to write one for mine, even though he won't read it because it's embarrassing. I took our anniversary and revamped it. I changed most of it. Only things that actually happened are the anniversary, him being late, me being mad, him proposing, and me glomping.

**Happy Anniversary**

A certain chocolate-addicted blonde and a certain auburn-haired gamer had been dating for almost a year. One night, while both of them were getting ready for bed, they were texting back and forth on their cell phones about their anniversary. The following day was said anniversary, and they were both determined to work around their daily lives and previous engagements to spend the entire day together.

**From: Mello**

**To: Matt**

**So you're coming over to my place tomorrow, right?**

**From: Matt**

**To: Mello**

**Yes mells. Ill be there at 9 am. I promise.**

With a satisfied smirk, Mello stopped texting and went to sleep.

The next day, Mello was up and moving bright and early. He got up at seven A.M. to take a shower and get some coffee and chocolate. He sat in his cozy little living room to await his boyfriend's arrival.

Eight-thirty rolled by, and Mello got a little jumpy. Though he'd never, _ever_ show it, he was incredibly excited. He was always happy to see Matt, and _hello!_ Today was their anniversary!

Nine A.M. finally came, but there was no sign of Matt. No call or text, either.

Nine-fifteen… nine-thirty… nine forty-five… ten A.M….

Mello was growing irritated. He got more coffee and more chocolate and turned on his favorite movie – _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. The blood, guts, and violence made him grin from ear to ear every time.

When the movie was over, around eleven forty-five, Matt was still a no-show. Mello sighed and laid down on his couch, nibbling his chocolate bar. He wasn't sure whether to feel angry or hurt. Matt had promised to be there at nine A.M…. where the hell was he?

As twelve-thirty P.M. came around, a car could be heard pulling into the driveway. Mello jumped up, his eyes hopeful. Sure enough, Matt's beat up red Camaro was sitting outside. As the gamer walked up to the door of Mello's apartment, anger bubbled up inside the blonde. He glared as he opened the door, not even bothering to greet his love.

"Mello, I'm so damn sorry-"

"Where the hell were you? What happened to nine A.M.?"

"My car was being a piece of shit again and I temporarily lost your gift and for whatever reason the traffic was murder and-"

"I don't want your damn excuses." Mello grumpily sat down in his recliner, arms crossed, glaring at the floor. Matt sighed. He knew he screwed this up, but he hoped with everything he had that his gift for the blonde would fix it.

"Mello? Mello, look at me. I wanna give you your present but I need your attention." he told the chocolate addict. Said addict turned his head to glare at his partner.

Matt stood on his knees and took Mello's hands in his. "Mello, I love you, more than anything. You know that, right? We've been together for a year now, and it's been the best year of my life. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I wasn't here on time. But there's something I've been wanting to do."

Matt reached into the pocket of his vest and pulled out a silver ring with a stone in the center. Instead of a typical diamond, the stone was blue topaz – Mello's birth stone. Mello's breath hitched; he knew what was coming.

"Mello," Matt began, slipping the ring onto the third finger of Mello's left hand. "Will you marry me?"

The blonde was speechless. Absolutely, positively speechless. He hadn't been expecting this at all. He opened his mouth to speak, but when no words came out, he closed it. He tried again, but to no avail, closely resembling a gold fish.

"Mells?" Matt said softly, worrying that he had gone too far. He dropped his lover's hands and began to back away. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want to marry someone like me. I can take it back if you want-"

He was cut off by a thin but heavy blonde glomping him to the ground.

"Of course I'll marry you!" he cried happily, kissing the startled gamer. After the shock wore off and the happiness came back, Matt kissed back, wrapping his arms around Mello's waist.

"Happy anniversary."


	2. Paranoia

**Paranoia**

**Disclaimer:** If I was epic enough to own them, I'd also own Ouran, Naruto, Rosario Vampire, and a whole bunch of others.

**A/N:** For my Matt. I've seen so many stories that say "for my Matt" or "for my Mello" and I wanted to write one for mine, even though he won't read it because it's embarrassing. Of course, I modified a few things. But I did wear revealing clothing and get comments on it and my Matt did get paranoid.

**helatiaisawepic:** Aww, you are so sweet!

**Nukia:** Yes, Mello & Matt goodness galore!

One would have to be absolutely brain-dead to not notice Mello's tighter-than-skin leather or to expect someone to not notice. Unfortunately- but fortunately at the same time, when you think about it- Matt was incredibly paranoid. Mello's tighter-than-skin leather did nothing to help with that fact and often made it worse. Whenever they would go out, guys and girls alike would stare at the blonde, raising their eyebrows, smirking, winking, etc. Mello loved the attention, and Matt enjoyed having such a good-looking boyfriend, but he wasn't completely comfortable with over half the goddamn neighborhood staring at his man all day.

"Hey, good looking."

"Hey there, cutie."

"Love the outfit."

"Can I keep you?"

Those were only some of the remarks directed towards Mello, and the cleanest ones. Every time someone made a comment, Matt's arms found their way around Mello's middle, tightening ever-so-slightly each time someone flirted with his partner.

When they arrived back at their shoebox apartment, Matt sat down on the couch and Mello was soon pulled into the gamer's lap.

"You're not usually so clingy. Is something wrong?" the blonde questioned, wrapping his own arms around Matt's neck. The first response he got was a deep kiss, followed by goggle-clad eyes burying in his neck.

"You." A kiss.

"Are." Another kiss.

"Mine." And another kiss.

Mello chuckled. "Is that what this is about? You think someone's gonna take me away from you?"

Matt pouted into his lover's neck. "I saw how those people looked at you. I heard what they said. I don't like how every single person we walk past stares at you like they stare at dancers at a strip club."

"You know I belong to _you_, right?" Mello questioned, rubbing his head on the gamer's.

"I know that. You know that. I don't think the rest of the world knows that." Matt mumbled, still pouting. Though Mello had to admit it – a pouting Matt was adorable.

Mello chuckled again. Believe it or not, he loved when Matt was like this. Matt always seemed like the dominant one in the relationship, the one who wears the pants. Mello, being the blonde, mafia-leading bombshell that he is, doesn't like being submissive whatsoever. So he enjoyed these moments when he was the bigger man, comforting his love, being dominant in some way.

"I suppose I could find other clothes to wear, if it would help." Mello offered, internally shuddering at the idea of not wearing his tighter-than-skin leather. Matt's head shot up.

"No, no, no. I love your clothing. It's so… fitting." he gushed. Mello expected that response. He knew damn well how much Matt- and the rest of the world- loved his outfits.

"Then what will help? I would suggest we stay inside more often but that's your call. You're the one that wanted us to go out in the first place." Mello sighed. Though Matt loved being secluded with Mello, he also felt that they spent too much time indoors and that getting out every now and again would be good for them. Mello didn't care either way, and since Matt wasn't allowed to smoke in the apartment, it was a win-win.

"I like that plan." Matt grinned, images of him and Mello spending all of their free time in their empty apartment rolling through his head.

Mello rolled his eyes. Of_ course_ that would work.

"Fine, then. We'll stay inside. I even have an idea." he grinned.

"Oh?" Matt replied, feigning innocence. "What idea would that be?"

"Well, it involves not being on this horribly uncomfortable couch." Mello offered, climbing off of the gamer's lap. He held out his hand, urging Matt to get off the couch as well. Before the auburn-haired boy could take another step, hands gently grabbed his face and the blonde's lips found his.

"I belong to you." said blonde whispered as they walked towards the bedroom.

Though Matt knew Mello was his, he still got paranoid every so often. And whenever that happened, the blonde bombshell had no problem reminding Matt that they belonged to each other.

**A/N:** Bleh, cheesy last line. I hate that part, but I like the rest. It more or less happens like that when my fiancé's paranoia kicks in ^^


End file.
